


Orange Drops

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy is selfish but Sanji is all his





	Orange Drops

Luffy was selfish and he knew it. It was fine to be selfish in his opinion, it made things easier. It made it straightforward. His friends understood how he was, they knew his dream and he knew theirs. To be the freest man in the world you had to be the most selfish one too.

He was not a stranger to love but he had to admit what he had found in Sanji was something he had never expected to find. There was possession, there was friendship and then there was the bond where you never wanted to let someone go.

Sanji was that for him, Luffy could enjoy himself just watching him at work. There was pleasure in watching him make the food. Pleasure in watching Sanji be Sanji too but when it came down to him there was a tightness in his chest that went away when Sanji was by his side.

It was weird and while Sanji told him not to focus too much on it Luffy could not do anything but focus on it. Sanji was his in ways that the others would never be. Sanji’s eyes focused on him in ways no one would ever do and maybe back then he had suspected how important Sanji would be when they met.

Luffy had met many other people who could cook but one look at Sanji. A few moments watching him and he had known he never wanted to let him go. Even when he had seen no other way to make Sanji come with him he had planned on leaving a space open. He had planned on coming back.

But Sanji had beaten him to the punch there and somehow it just seemed better and sweet that Sanji had come to him in the end. It was just better that instead of Luffy dragging Sanji selfishly into thing Sanji had walked up to him of his own free will, he had come to him willingly.

It made things better that way and he guessed he had not expressed that enough. Sanji had joined him, Sanji had chosen not just his own dream and Luffy’s. he had chosen to come to Luffy and he had met him halfway instead of Luffy running him down. Luffy had started the attack but in the end it had been Sanji walking to him and joining him.

That was good, that was precious in itself and Luffy felt as though he would never recover from it some days. He lived as carefree as they could living the life that they lived but there as always the undercurrents of something. Danger was everywhere on the seas but there was good times to and friends to find.

For Luffy there were the times he waited with Sanji in the kitchen. The nights they sat on the deck as Sanji smoked quietly. The nights where there were no words between them but they looked out to sea and the whole area felt warm.

The food that Sanji prepared, Sanji’s figure when he was alone. It was something Luffy could not take his eyes off of. Maybe he had fallen in love with Sanji’s compassion. Maybe it was the aura Sanji cast off. Maybe he had locked onto the something that made Sanji different on their first meeting and had been running after him to figure it out ever since.

Whatever had started him on that path, Luffy was happy where he was now. He was satisfied with it and nothing else gave him pleasure to look up from a typical day and either find Sanji’s eyes on him or to find Sanji nearby with the rest of their friends.

Luffy was selfish and he knew it but when it came to this he was glad that he was. Keeping his friends and Sanji to himself gave him such happiness. To have days on the sea and time with his friends and Sanji. It was happiness greater than anything he had ever known. He would fight until he broke to keep it.

X

“Great minds think alike.” Sanji laughed when Luffy got to the kitchen door. “I was coming to find you.” He continued as he nudged Luffy back a step so the door could swing shut behind him. “Want to take this to Sunny’s head?”

“I just wanted to watch the fish this time.” Luffy murmured as he stood still. “We could go to the head but I wanted some us time.” He knew his voice had lowered to a low sulk but he could not help himself. “Kitchen feels more special, it’s your place.”

“And the head feels special too.” Sanji’s eyes warmed as they watched him before Sanji pressed closer so their foreheads pressed together. “That’s your place as well and it is special to me because that’s where I always seem to find you. It’s your spot and where I always look to see my captain.”

“Where else would I find my special cook?” Luffy sighed because he knew he was beat. “Besides you know how you are. You always have something new for me to look at or try. The kitchen is your place and you relax the best there. You are always cooking and showing your skills. I like eating your food and sitting with you and-“ His words were cut off by Sanji’s finger.

“I get it.” Sanji smiled. “So let’s compromise. Let’s eat inside and we will talk and I’ll feed you. I’ll tell you things about food and you will tell me about your day. You’ll help me clean up when we are done and we will go to the head and sit down.” Sanji’s finger trailed down Luffy’s neck and Luffy fought back a shudder through will alone.

The finger trailed further down his neck to tangle in with his open shirt. Luffy was driven breathless as Sanji’s fingers gripped his open shirt in a grip that was not loose but was enough to keep Luffy tilted up at the same angle. The heat from Sanji’s fingers on his skin kept him aware and focused.

“Then we’ll sit down.” Sanji continued softly. “Maybe I’ll smoke a bit but we will sit down together by the sea and watch it the way I’ve see you watch a million times.” He was even closer than before and all Luffy could think about how easy it would be to stretch forward and do something. “Then we’ll lay back and talk some more until you or I get sleepy.” Sanji’s smile was just evil. “An if my captain has been a good boy I might give him more than this.”

His whisper had barely finished before the grip on his shirt tightened and Sanji’s lips were on his. Soft and he smelt like vanilla but he was soft and tasted sweet and fruity. Luffy’s eyes were closed even as his hands sought out Sanji’s shoulder. He fought to keep them just there because kisses aside and a few touches. Sanji never let him do anything and he really wanted to.

Sanji was a tease, it was frustrating because when alone all Luffy wanted to do was strip off his clothes and lick and kiss him everywhere. Sanji wanted it too but this waiting he made them do was burning Luffy alive. But a promise was a promise and Sanji never broke those. It seemed as though if he were on his best behaviour Sanji would let him have a bigger feast that usual. Luffy could not wait to send his cook through the next day with high neck shirts again. Or overly sensitive skin that would him jump at every touch. He could be good, for now.


End file.
